Scrapbook of A's Bleach
by yelim0503
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, any pairing any person, all based on a word that starts with "A". FUll summary inside.
1. Adrenaline

Heya peoples!!!

This is the Scrapbook of A's in Bleach. This will contain series of one-shots, either pertaining to the story or AU, all based on a word that will start with an "A". All of the one-shots will be independent from each other. They will be any pairing/person. I will of course make a Scrapbook of B's, but that will be after this one. Each scrapbook will have 4 to 5 oneshots, based on how many interesting words I can find. I will also try to make a Scrapbook for D. Gray Man, Vampire Knight, and Fairytail.

Oh, and please review, you can help me do a word, like request a story or a pairing/person

Disclaimer: … … … nuff said, I don't own it already… …

**First up: **Adrenaline

The rush of emotions to your head, the moment of light-headedness. The surge, like a tide, across your veins, and a searing pain that comes with flesh meeting steel. The feeling of adrenaline was like a drug, a drug that could only be obtained through battle.

Kenpachi lived for times like these. That was why he decided to lead the 11th division, a place where others could enjoy their bloodlust to the full.

Of course, others looked at the 11th in disgust. What did they know? What did they know of the excitement that battles bring. The others fought, but they didn't enjoy it. What good was that?

Kenpachi and his division weren't monsters, nor were they freaks. They were people, regular shinigamis, who appreciated and respected the war life. After all, isn't it better to receive something with happiness than reluctance? No, reluctance would get you killed. In a world where you kill or be killed, isn't it better to do the former?

Those other _refined and elegant_ captains don't know anything. They regard pure destructive strength as a brute and detestable force. HAH. As if their kidou would be much help if they weren't strong. Why rely on magic when you can rely on yourself?

"Ken-chan, what are you thinking about" While Kenpachi thought about his division and such, Yachiru crawled up on his shoulder.

"Hn? … nothing." He replied. Yachiru pursed her lips but did not press him any further.

"Okay!!! I'm gonna go to Bya-kun. I wonder if he has lollipops…" Kenpachi stared after Yachiru as she leaped away. _She looks happy… _he thought with a tender look on his face

Just because they were battle lovers, did not mean that they did not care for, or feel for. Look at the Division's captain, Yachiru was like a daughter or sister he never had.


	2. Adolescence

Hello!

My buddy requested me to make a Matsumoto Rangiku x Ichimaru Gin story. Well, to her it is the most "bittersweet" relationship in Bleach. Anyway, I decided to try it out, and see what it is like. Enjoy… hopefully…

Disclaimer: you know the usual…

2nd word: Adolescence

Okay, so her childhood friend scared everybody with that creepy smile of his. They may have thought that he was mentally unstable and was out to murder innocent people… actually that might happen… Anyway, what gave them the right to chide him? I mean, plenty of people look worse.

Take for example Yama-jii. He was so old… older than what humans call Dumbledore. And look at Yumichika, doesn't he look GAY with those feathers of his? At least Gin was heterosexual. And Zaraki… I don't need to say anything, you got the point right?

At least, before people start to label Gin as a serial killer, they should at least learn his past, his childhood, his adolescence.

_"Gin-kun!!! Look what I got! Dates!!! I got dates and pickled plums!" _ A young, strawberry-blonde girl ran up to a boy who was sitting by a creek. She handed him the juicier, plumper fruit of the bunch and smiled tenderly.

"_Thanks!! Ran-chan, That old Ojii-san won't give me free fruit anymore." _ Gin sighed. He took an enormous bite; juices dribbled down his cheek. Rangiku wiped it off with her sleeve.

_" Of course!"_ she giggled. _" They're too scared of your smile. All the Ojii-sans give me stuff!!!"_

"_They're looking at your chest, the pervs." _But, despite the glare that the girl gave him, he began to laugh like he had no more chances to be free, and laugh as he did. Rangiku pouted but began to laugh as well.

_"Aw, they're idiots for not liking that smile, Gin, personally I think it's cute. Creepy, but cute."_

And for the rest of the day, they lounged by that creek gnawing at what was left of their fruit. Laughing, like they would never again…

The very next day, Rangiku and Gin were accepted into Seiretei academy. Ironically, that was the day that their adolescence ended and were accepted into the harsh reality of life.

Was it fated that they would laugh like that only in their fond memories? I treasured those memories… somehow if I squint really hard, I can see in my mind's eye, a young girl and a boy just being…happy.


	3. Always

This is at the request of Raezura… Enjoy it people!!!

**Disclaimer: Do you need to ask?**

**Always~~~**

Soi fon knew that she would be second. Always and foremost. So why the heck was she in front of Urahara's shop holding an obnoxious letter? (Carrying her deepest and darkest secrets of her adoration?)

Heck, she was even the Captain of the SECOND division. The number two always seemed to haunt her in a way.

NO matter how hard she strived to be the number one object of Yoruichi's adoration, that…that despicable man would always one-up her. He was a slacker!!! He was a lazy, flaky, unsensible, fashion hazard, criminal _bastard_!!! Surely he would be unworthy of even standing in Yoruichi's presence.

While She, Soi fon, worked diligently and efficiently. While she waited so long… and yet why?

Soi fon hesitantly slid the paper doors open. Inside sat Tessei, Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, and Uruuru. The adults were enjoying a nice bottle of sake, gulping it down until their cheeks were red and were giddy.

"Soi, There you are… Come join us!" Yoruichi lifted a cup towards her. However, Soi fon just ignored the welcome and walked up to her goddess.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi fon grinned as she saw Tessei covering Jinta and Uruuru's eyes with his hands out of the corner of her eyes. "Yoruichi-sama, please accept this"

… Oh well, if she couldn't be Yoruichi's number one lover, she could always be her number one fan, even if she was unrequited.

**This is really short, I know. I was out of any good ideas. It annoys me sooo much!!!**


End file.
